


The A Team

by JustTheTwoOfUs



Series: My Little One Shots [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Depression, Drugs, Multi, One Shot, S's mind is sick, Sadness, Triggers, also other people, dont read if drugs make you sad, yeah im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst things in life come free to us cause we're just under the upper hand<br/>And go mad for a couple grams, and she don't want to go outside, tonight<br/>And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland, or sells love to another man<br/>It's too cold outside for angels to fly</p>
            </blockquote>





	The A Team

Pity followed her wherever she went, and it made her sick. She knew that it wasn’t her fault and she loathed the looks people sent her way. It was all Michael Jones’ fault. The fact that he was honestly and truly happy now sent pangs of joy through her, followed quickly by pangs of aching heartbreak. Fuck him, and his stupid little friend.  
She still loved him though.  
Michael knew that Lindsay was messed up. It was apparent in the way she dressed now, her clothes either too big or almost too small for her shrinking body. She was still tallish, still beautiful, but her face was crumbling inward like a cookie. Her skin was pasty, her auburn hair dulling and flat, and her nails chewed to the stub. She still came to work of course, not really wanting to quit her dream job or give Michael the satisfaction of seeing her heartbreak. But it was so visible in everything she did. Her hands trembled as she picked at the paperwork and later, when she used her fork to move food around the tupperware full of chicken and dumplings she brought for lunch.  
Gavin had tried to apologize to her, but she ignored everything he did now. He brought her food, and presents, and even cried to get her to snap out of everything happening. He tried to bargain with her, although nobody but Michael would know, about sharing his boyfriend with her. She pushed past them to run to the bathroom, emptying her stomach into the sink. Barbara, whom she shared her office with, looked up with concern when Lindsay reentered the office. Michael and Gavin were gone.  
“Are you alright?” She pushed away from her desk. Lindsay wiped at her pale lips.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” She responded, waving Barbara off and sitting at her own desk.  
“I heard you….” Barbara said placing her hands on her hips. “You threw up.”  
“Yeah, lots of people do.”  
“Lindsay…you aren’t okay.” Barbara was always the nicest to her.  
“Shut up Barbara. I’m okay. Just leave me alone.” She turned her computer on and clicked the mouse wildly in hopes that it would reboot faster.  
“It’s been a few months since….” Barbara trailed off, clearing her throat. “Let’s go out tonight.”  
Lindsay thought about it. Seven months, five days and a handful of hours ago, Michael had taken her to the park and told her that he’d been in love with Gavin since before she came along, and he’d really loved her, but it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t the same. She wasn’t Gavin. Completely heartbroken and managing to hold it together, she smiled and kissed his cheek. There was nothing she could change about the situation. They went back to their apartment and he helped her pack some of her things. Took almost two weeks to get her somewhere else, but Michael helped her out. He moved her stuff into the new building, and even paid her first month’s rent to get her on her feet. It wasn’t until the day after she was officially out that she saw Gavin in Michael’s car when they pulled into work that she broke down. Mostly it had been numb, the ring missing off her finger or making dinner for one…she hadn’t really thought about it. But now, seeing Michael and Gavin emerge from the vehicle, laughing at something one of them said, that she sobbed in her own front seat. Everyone knew about the break up in the office and they assumed the two parted on relatively decent terms.  
That was the day Lindsay broke an Xbox controller on the Achievement Hunter office floor, throwing it as hard as she could and screaming at the two for hurting her in a way she never thought possible. She hated the pair, she fucking hated them, and she looked at Barbara.  
“Yes, let’s go out.”

\--- ---

She went home with a man named Alex, who treated her decently enough. It was after the two were lying there in his bed, him smoking a cigarette, that he offered her a puff. She refused, she didn’t smoke, and he laughed at her.  
“No sweetheart, that’s not a cigarette. It’s a joint.” He shoved it towards her again and this time, she accepted it. Soon, they were going at it again lazily and definitely higher than cloud nine. He didn’t give her a phone number, just dropped her off at the bar where her car was, and handed her a dark baggie.  
“For the road, you need to chill out a little.” He drove off and she got in her car. That was that.

\--- ---

Soon the weed hadn’t been enough for her. The gentle way it took her to the motherland-as she called it-wasn’t enough. She needed more.  
She went out again, a different club and alone, picking up strange men and trading sex for drugs. They were too expensive for her to still live in her nice-ish apartment, and sex with these creeps was worth it.  
Soon the drugs weren’t enough and she was out every night after work, trading her body for money, drugs and drinks, whatever they’d give her. It was enough to dull the ache in her heart. Whenever she’d see Michael and Gavin in the office and the pain would start, she would slip off to the bathroom and snort some Bump, just a pill or two, and wait for the feeling of exhilaration to kick in. Mostly it made her hyper, talkative and sometimes panicked. When it was wearing off, her hands would tremble and the paranoia would set in, but that was often at the end of her shift and she would just change clothes and pop some ecstasy and head to a ratty place where she’d earn some cash for drugs.

\--- ---

It was only weeks later than someone attempted to confront her. She had gotten sloppy and Barbara had walked in on her while she was snorting a line on the sink, and Barbara just looked once and left. Geoff and Burnie and Gus tried to talk to her about it, tried to convince her she was sick and made her look in a mirror. She saw her sunken, bruised eyes and thin, frail body. Her Achievement Hunter shirt that hung from her frame and tiny green plaid skirt that rode up a little high. She was wearing flats that slid a little when she walked and an oversized military jacket to hide the hickies and scars on the insides of her arms.  
Michael was told and he and Gavin were down the hall from her meeting with the trio. She could hear the two shouting and her name was brought up more than once.  
“-I can stop this!”  
“-Lindsay is so sick, we need to help her!”  
“-there’s got to be another way!”  
“-I want you to help her Michael-”  
Good, let them fight.  
When she left the office, she was stopped by Michael and Gavin, and they begged her to stop. Michael promised to come back to her, and that they would be together forever. Gavin didn’t have to be a part of his life and as long as she was clean, he’d be hers again.  
It was too fucking late.  
Nine months, six days and fourteen hours since he’d left her. He’d been with Gavin that long and not her. He didn’t really love her. She shook her head and stumbled away, her heart racing in her chest. She felt light headed and hot, hotter than she’d been in months. Attempting to strip the jacket off caused her to hit the wall and she screamed loud, throwing weak fists at the blue walls.  
“GET OFF ME!” She shouted hitting them until her knuckles bled. Gavin was behind her, grabbing her to make her stop. Michael was crying, she couldn’t believe it, and she herself was sobbing. People were rushing around, threatening to call 911, nobody knew what to do. But she did. She knew what would help her. Breaking away from the Brit with sudden strength, she fled to her office and grabbed her keys. She had to get home. Everyone was in the front of the building so she crept out the back and sped out of the parking lot. Her apartment was fifteen minutes away, and traffic was non-existent at 2:15 in the afternoon.  
She turned the car off and took a deep breath, trying to calm the shaking in her hands. She couldn’t help the rush up to her door and could barely get the key in the lock. Swearing and crying, she finally unlocked it and slammed it behind her. The apartment was trashed, and stank, but she didn’t care. She rushed to the kitchen and pulled drawers from their shelves, throwing them behind her when she couldn’t find it.  
It was something called Special K on the streets. There, behind the unused forks, was a pre-rolled joint, perfect for her. They said it’s supposed to cause her to leave her body and achieve the ultimate high. And of course, there was no fucking lighter in sight. Giving that up before she got more frustrated, she instead turned to the stove. Turning the fire on and placing the joint to her lips, she inhaled the bitter taste into her mouth. She turned the stove off and stumbled out of the messy kitchen. She set herself down on the black couch. She was having a hard time moving her arms and when she could move them, she found that her hands couldn’t even come close to objects. She reached for the remote and knocked a stack of plates off the table. Grunting with frustration, she gave up and kept inhaling Special K.  
Then came the feeling of separating from her body, feeling light headed and like she was floating. Giggling insanely, she inhaled again. The burn was gone, just the thickness of the smoke clogging her throat. But deep down, inside her real body, she felt the pain. She began to cry, and hearing herself cry made her hysterical. She couldn’t…she just…ohgoditwastheworstfeelingintheworld.  
Help. Help. Help. Help. Help.  
She didn’t want to be high anymore. She wanted to get better and stop using and maybe find someone else who didn’t hurt her like Michael did, but someone was exactly like him.  
God she still loved him. Nine months, six days and fifteen hours later, she realized that he was never truly hers. When she was gone with work or family, Gavin had always been there. He’d been Michael’s best friend since before she was ever in his life. And now, she could accept that truly. But now, she needed help.  
She tried to move her body, but it wouldn’t work. Nothing would. She was frozen and hurting. It hurt, really hurt and the pain was unbearable almost. There was a knocking on the door but she couldn’t answer it. She was entirely too high. Her breathing was harder to control and she could barely hear it over her pounding heart. The air was still thick on her tongue so she tried to cough to make it easier. But her lips were tight. She couldn’t move.  
She couldn’t move. Help. Help me. Please. Someone.  
The door burst in and Michael, Gavin and Geoff were there. She felt herself crying but her head hurt too much. The light burnt her eyes-she hadn’t realized there were no lights in her living room-but she couldn’t turn her head away. She wasn’t even sure her eyes were open anymore.  
“Oh my god is she dead?” Gavin shouted. His voice sounded off, really awkward as he raised his hands up to his mouth.  
“No, please Lindsay, don’t be dead.” Michael rushed to her and shook her. “Fucking wake up!” Her arms wouldn’t move, but her chest was shaking. Her whole body was shaking with coughs. The air was clearing from her mouth.  
“Gavin call 911!” Geoff was screaming. She could barely hear them over the heartbeat in her ears. It burnt. She wanted it to stop, please just stop and leave me alone.  
I’m going to die.  
She laughed, and felt her mouth open with delirious laughter. Michael didn’t let go, but the look on his face had her laughing harder. She could hear the accent in the background.  
“-She’s overdosed one something...” He was pacing nervously. “Please just get here quickly.” He left the apartment. Geoff was on her other side, moving her body to the floor.  
“I’m going to try some CPR!” He was telling Michael. Together, they had her lying down on the dirty carpet. She was still laughing and it still hurt.  
“Stop. Just stop. Leave. Go away.” She heard her voice between the laughter but it didn’t really sound like her. It was broken and dense. She could taste the smoke on her tongue again. Michael was crying and gripping her arm, but she didn’t really feel the nails digging into her skin. Geoff’s mouth was on hers, tasting of Monster and cigarettes, blowing cleaner air into her lungs. But it was too late. Her mind was back in her body, and she felt cold….  
Dead.  
She opened her eyes, they really had been shut, and gazed up at Michael. Geoff broke away and began to push hard on her chest. Little gasps came from her lips. Michael’s eyes caught hers and she smiled a bit.  
“It’s okay.” She whispered. “I get to see you one last time.” She tried to raise her hand but she was entirely too weak. He instead gripped her hand and rubbed her chin with his thumb. Geoff was back on her mouth and she closed her eyes. She could still hear, and Geoff was still trying to keep her heart beating, still hitting her chest and breathing his air into her. It wasn’t enough. Gavin was trying to calm Michael down. His voice was lighter than Michael’s, but then again, Michael was sobbing. She heard the ambulance outside, the sirens piercing the calm floating around her head. And then, it was gone. All of it.  
Sight, sound and everything…just gone. She turned around, seeing a white light, and knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah part of a collection I'm starting based on songs I hear that remind me of Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter. Some are sad, some aren't. Read the ones you like. -S  
> You're pretty sick. -A  
> Yeah, I know.... -S  
> Song belongs to Ed Sheeran. (The A Team)


End file.
